In motion picture imagery, when action is captured, any movement of the subject being captured introduces motion blur within each frame. The amount and character of this motion blur is traditionally controlled by the shutter of the motion picture camera. A shutter which is open for a longer period of time will allow more motion blur per frame, and a shutter which is open for a shorter period of time will allow less motion blur per frame.